The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-12545 discloses a light emitting device in which a fluorescent plate is bonded onto a light emitting element, and the periphery of the fluorescent plate is covered with a light-reflective white member. The upper surface of the light emitting device has two colors: the color of a fluorescent material contained in the fluorescent plate (e.g. yellow) and the color of the white member (white).
In addition, some light emitting devices have a configuration in which no light reflecting member is provided on a lateral surface of a wavelength conversion member such as a fluorescent layer (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-77679).
When the light emitting device disclosed in the Publication No. 2013-12545 is used as, for example, a light source of a lighting device such as a flashlight for a camera of a smartphone, the color of the fluorescent material and the color of the white member appear on a lens during a non-light-emission period. Thus, for example, depending on the design of a smartphone or a cover thereof, the upper surface of the light emitting device disclosed in the Publication No. 2013-12545 has a part different color from the wavelength conversion member, and has an unfavorable appearance.
The light emitting device disclosed in the Publication No. 2013-77679 has the color of the wavelength conversion member over the entire upper surface of the light emitting device, but the light emitting device has a wide light emitting region during a light-emission period, and small contrast of lightness and darkness.